


Freckled Pancakes

by taffrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffrey/pseuds/taffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean keeps having dreams involving Castiel and he's not sure what he thinks of them. What will he do when he finds out the angel is behind them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
In his dreams he's with Castiel. Some nights they're simple dreams of domesticity, of affectionate touches when he cooks, of a nice home that's all their own. Other nights the dreams are hot and heavy with passionate kisses and whispered endearments. Castiel takes care of Dean in a way he'd never be able to even ask for. The dreams don't happen every night, but when they do and Cas appears later in the day, Dean always has trouble looking the angel in the eye.  
One night Dean had a particularly domestic dream involving Cas distracting him as he tried to make chocolate chip pancakes. When he woke in the morning he found Sam and Cas at the table by the window discussing a potential new job a few towns over. There had been some reported disappearances of the local youth and mysterious sightings around the area. They agreed to check it out.  
"But first, food." Dean demanded. Sam and Castiel acquiesced, understanding that a hungry Dean was a cranky Dean.  
When they arrived at the diner Dean left them to get seated as he went to the restroom. Dreaming about Cas at night and then seeing him behave so differently -normally, he reminded himself- than he did in the dreams messed with his head. He couldn't handle being all lovey-dovey with the guy in his dreams only to interact with the real Cas during the day and be reminded that he is so far from the caring dream version it almost hurt. The door made an unholy creak as he peered into the bathroom, hoping it was empty and seeing that it was. He slipped in with his mind full of doubts, worry, and Cas. Get your shit together, he growled at the mirror. He knew it was dangerous to even foster a crush for the angel. He couldn't let himself be vulnerable like that; to give his enemies a visible weakness they could attack. And besides, what would a goddamn angel of the Lord want with a grunt like Dean? He's not sophisticated, and at best, his life sucks. What kind of righteous man starts the apocalypse anyway? And who would want to be with the guy who did that? With his stream of one-night stands, Dean wasn't alone. But he was lonely. He knew it was probably going to be that way forever. At least in his dreams he wasn't alone; a respite from his life where everyone abandoned him eventually, either through death or just wanting something better. In his dreams he was nurtured and cared for; he felt loved and he felt important. Dean supposed that's what he had to cling to, because that's all he was going to get as a hunter. Alright man, chick-flick moment’s over. He splashed some water on his face to meet his brother and the object of his affections-angel, dammit- at their booth.  
"Since you were away when the waitress came, I took the liberty of ordering breakfast for you"  
"Thanks, Cas." Dean wondered what Cas could have possibly ordered. He hoped it wasn't some granola shit or whatever the fuck "flax" was that Sam seemed to love so much. As they waited for their food they discussed the possibilities of the new job.  
"D'you think it could be werewolves?" Dean suggested.  
"You know, maybe it could be an up-and-coming vamp nest"  
“We haven't hunted those in a while"  
The hunters went from suggestions to reminiscing about previous close calls until their waitress arrived with their food.  
"Okay here's your cup of coffee-" as she slid it toward Castiel, "your fruit and yogurt and ah, here are your chocolate chip pancakes, sir."  
Dean's eyes widened. Calm down dude, it's just a coincidence. A really fucking weird coincidence.  
"Thanks, sweetheart." He accepted the plate with a smile. Dean shot a look over at Cas who was smiling uncharacteristically into his coffee (they had told him a while back that if he wanted to go to diners with them he'd have to get something, even though his vessel didn't need it). Dean's hunter instincts began to kick in. Something was definitely up. He didn't want to jump to anything though, so he decided to wait for another dream to see if Cas had anything to do with it. Two could play this game.  
They drove for most of the day. Dean kept mostly to himself while Sam dozed off in the passenger seat. Castiel just stared out the window. They found a motel and got two rooms (this motel's idea of a double room just involved a bigger bed). The boys dropped off their belongings and headed out to the local diner that recently had a missing employee.  
"Hi and welcome to Joan's Diner! Table for three?" The young blonde hostess smiled warmly at the trio as they walked in.  
"Uh, no thanks...Amber.” Dean read her nametag, smiled, and continued on. “We were actually hoping we could ask you a few questions." He then began to search for his fake FBI badge but Sam already had his out.  
"Oh. Are you here about Ashley?” The girl’s eyes lost their cheery glow and she looked down at the table chart sadly.  
“Yeah, actually. Ashley Moore?” Sam stepped ahead to begin the questioning. The girl looked over to her boss, who nodded and allowed her to sit with the men. They found a table to hear the girl’s story.  
“Well, Ashley and I were friends in school, and I had been working here since I started high school so I told her to get a job here so we could work together...” The girl’s eyes began to water a bit, so Sam slid over a small pack of tissues that he fished out of his suit. “Thanks. So yeah, for a while it was great, but then, I don’t know, we sort of drifted apart. She started hanging out with a group of not-so-great guys, you know? I told her they were bad news, but that just made her want to hang out with them more. She’d sneak out at night to go smoking and drinking. She n-never used to be like that.” At this point the girl was sobbing, so Dean put a comforting arm on her shoulder. Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean who did not miss the dirty look.  
“Could you give us any names?”  
“Uh huh. There was the main guy, Roscoe Burle, and the rest of the people...well, there was Janie and Joey Brown, DeeDee, and Nicky. That’s the main group. Other people came and went, but these guys were always together.” Sam scrawled the names down while Dean rubbed her back trying to comfort the crying girl. Dean was about to say something when she suddenly looked up and continued “You know what’s really weird? They said since she was missing for a while and there wasn’t a trace of her disappearance and no one had seen her around anywhere she must be dead or something-” She blew her nose while the guys looked at each other, hoping this would lead to a good clue. “But I thought I totally saw her the other day, hanging around the old brewery with that group. But she looked so different, I figured I just missed her a lot and had seen someone else.”  
“Where is this ‘old brewery?’” Dean inquired.  
“It’s just outside of town. Follow Stuart street from here,” Amber pointed out the window, “and just keep going. You can’t miss it.”  
“Thanks for the help.” They each stood up and each man shook the girl’s hand. Sam let her keep the tissues.  
Dean reached the Impala and checked the trunk to make sure they had everything they needed to deal with a potential vampire nest.  
“I say we head out there right now, scope out the place, maybe come back tonight and gank these sonsabitches.” Sam and Cas agreed with Dean’s plan and piled into the car.  
They found the brewery just as easily as the hostess said they would and parked across the street to check it out.  
“Wait.” Castiel stopped the brothers. “I could fly inside, inspect who is there, then if necessary we can go in and kill them together. No use risking your lives over a few adolescent vampires.” Before either of them could respond Castiel was gone.  
“Dammit Cas.” Dean hated when the angel just disappeared like that. He stepped out of the car to get their gear ready in case they needed to jump in quickly.  
The angel returned approximately ten minutes later with a smug smile on his face.  
“What’s going on man?”  
“I came in on the stairwell outside the room I sensed they were all in. They were having a meeting, and I happened to hear their plans to expand their nest. As of right now, according to what I heard, all the members of the current nest are in one room. If there was ever a time to strike, it would be now. I could fly you there. Gather your things.”  
“No way, dude. You know I hate taking angel airways.”  
"Don’t be ridiculous. I could go a bit slower to allow your body to adjust to the trip, but this is necessary. Now gather your things.” Castiel’s eyes bored into the hunter's. “You have to trust me, Dean."  
Dean stared at Cas for a second before assenting. “Alright, I trust you.” Sam didn't miss the intense eye-fucking going on between his brother and the angel and wondered when they were going to admit they loved each other because this shit was getting old.  
The boys grabbed their weapons and stood on each side of the angel who placed a hand on each of their shoulders. In the blink of an eye they were standing on a flight of stairs that led to a meeting room. The brewery had long since been shut down and abandoned. It was a vast space with huge boilers that would be easy to hide around. In the meeting room there were eight people all seated around a table (the five the hostess mentioned, Ashley, and presumably the other two teens that had gone missing), deeply engrossed in their conversation.  
Dean assessed the situation and explained his strategy. “Alright, even with a freakin’ Angel of the Lord on our hands we are still outnumbered. I say we draw a few out, separate them a bit.”  
Sam hung back to create a distraction downstairs, in hopes of drawing at least two of them out. Dean stood by the door to kill any of the vamps that tried to escape while Cas flew in and tried to kill as many as possible. The three fought hard, smiting and beheading at every turn, and eventually won. They limped and stumbled over to the Impala to get back to their rooms so they could pass out.  
Once they were back at the motel Cas helped heal Sam’s cuts and bruises in his room.  
“Hey Cas?” Sam looked up into the angel’s eyes.  
“Yes?”  
“Thanks for looking out for us - looking out for Dean. He’d probably die before he ever says it, but I know he appreciates you a lot.”  
“Thank you Sam.” Castiel finished up his healing and made his way to Dean’s room next door. He flew in and caught Dean mid-drink. The hunter didn’t want to dream tonight; he didn’t want to feel anything. For some reason Amber’s story about losing someone she cared about had put Dean in a melancholy state, and so he decided to deal with it the same way he deals with everything else: drinking. He wanted to get drunk fast, so he was drinking too much too quickly. He knew he might get sick and he definitely would have a hangover the next morning, but it was worth it if he could become numb for just a little while.  
“Hello Dean.” The angel’s gravelly voice seemed to warm the hunter’s face more than alcohol ever could.  
“Hey...hey Cas. Here to nurse me back to health?” The elder Winchester could feel the alcohol slowly affecting him. Castiel walked over and sat beside Dean on the bed.  
“Yes. Hold still.” He brought two fingers to the man’s forehead.  
“Wait. Let me stay drunk, okay?”  
“I will try.” The angel then pressed his fingers to the man’s forehead, instantly healing him, but leaving him to spiral further into inebriation. Dean figured it was the angel mojo working with the alcohol, because he finally felt drunk. Castiel began to stand up, but Dean grabbed his arm.  
“Wait, Cas.”  
Castiel sat back down but his arm wasn't let go.  
“Thanks for helping us out today, man.” Dean kept his grip on the angel's arm. “Why’d you order chocolate chip pancakes?” He must have drank more than he anticipated because he definitely had not meant to blurt that out loud.  
“I thought you would like them.” Castiel was standing his ground. He knew if Dean found out the angel had been altering his dreams that it would all end.  
“Nothing to do with a dream of me...trying to make them?” Dean breathed in. If Cas denied it now he’ll never bring it up again. But if he admitted it...well, Dean wasn’t sure how he’d react knowing for sure that it was him all along.  
Cas looked down at his feet. Emboldened by Sam’s words he decided to come clean. “Actually, yes.”  
Dean’s eyes grew wide. His head was swimming and he was having trouble focusing, but he felt more uninhibited than ever so he kept going.  
“Why do you do it, Cas?”  
“Because you need to be taken care of. You need to feel important because you are, Dean. You take care of everyone, but who takes care of you?”  
“Yeah, I get it, ‘who watches the watchmen?’ but why are you in the dreams too?” Dean didn’t want to get his hopes up in wishing that his feelings were reciprocated.  
“Isn’t it obvious?”  
“No, it’s not. So please fuckin’ spell it out for me.”  
“I seem to have...” Cas paused while Dean felt his own heart try to beat out of his chest. The grip Dean had on his arm tightened as the angel searched for his words. “I seem to have developed feelings for you as of late. Please don’t be offended. I had good intentions, though they may have been a little selfish.”  
Dean swallowed. His feelings were reciprocated, but he couldn’t have this happen. There was only a future of hurt awaiting them if he decided to pursue this. He blinked back tears as he looked into the angel’s blue eyes. “You-you know that this can’t work, right?”  
“Yes, I know. You are not attracted to my vessel.”  
“No Cas, no no you’ve got it all wrong,” The alcohol’s in full effect now, because before he knows it he’s shifted to face Cas and brought up his hand to the angel’s face. Dean rubbed his thumb along the stubble by the other man’s lip as he continued. “I don't care that you're a dude. It’s just...I wouldn’t be able to handle it if I lost you again. I can’t let you in like that just to see you torn away from me. Or you’ll just leave me. Everyone I love leaves eventually.” He swallowed hard, trying not to choke up.  
“I won’t leave you. I will always come when you call.” They both smiled at the words that Cas had said before, now laden with heavier meaning. “You do not need to worry about my safety. I’m not easily killed, you know.” Dean chuckled at that. Castiel continued, “I know it’s difficult to find happiness in your line of work, but I believe we have something different. You can keep doing your work and have happiness. Let me take care of you, Dean, the way you take care of everyone else.” At that, Castiel put his hand over Dean’s, which still hadn’t let go of his arm. Dean shifted the hand that was still holding Castiel’s face to draw him closer for their first waking-life kiss.  
After they pulled away, Dean felt like he still had to double-check. “You sure about this? Do you really want this?”

“I’m sure. I really want this. I want you.” Castiel stared into Dean's green eyes reverently.  
“Let’s not go crazy tonight...I know this sounds kind of weird coming from me but I want this to be special for us." He smiled and caressed Cas' dark brown hair with his thumb. "So uh, nothing big tonight. I know you don’t sleep or anything and you probably have some angelic duties...” The rest of the sentence, the part where Dean would nut up and ask Cas to stay, faded away.  
“There is nowhere I’d rather wish to be.”

And that’s how they found themselves taking each other’s clothes off layer by layer, kissing the skin that appeared, only for Dean to give Cas an old shirt and for the two of them to climb into bed. Cas knew that Dean would never admit that he craved touch, so he worked to make sure he did it without Dean having to ask. They lay together facing each other at first, still kissing languidly, until Dean's eyes grew too heavy and exhaustion set in. Castiel pulled Dean up onto his chest and held him tight. The angel knew that it was because the hunter was incredibly inebriated that he was so pliable, so he intended to make it good for Dean in order that he would want to do it again.  
Dean knew that if he hadn't practically chugged half the bottle of whiskey in such a little time he wouldn't be doing this. He knew he always kind of sort of had a thing for guys too, but this was actually happening. Here he was, Dean Winchester, hunter of demons and other supernatural vermin, ladies-man extraordinaire, cuddling with a guy. And an angel, at that. But it felt right for some reason. He felt warm. He felt loved. Maybe this was the break he was always hoping to catch.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now to the hanky-panky

Chapter 2  
Dean woke with his face pressed to a warm body. He lifted his head only to find that it had been resting on Castiel and tumbled out of bed in a panic. He had half-hoped last night was one of those dreams he had been having.  
“Good morning Dean”  
“Cas? Why-what the hell happened man? Why were we-” Dean mimed some sort of hugging motion.  
“You wanted me to stay.”  
“I did? When?”  
“Last night. After we kissed. It was quite pleasant.”  
“Wait, hold up. Is this some sort of prank? Did Sam put you up to this? Cause I don’t remember any of this crap happening” In reality, Dean remembered everything. He guessed it was another side effect of Cas’ mojo on his drinking - all the drunkenness with none of the side effects. He remembered the way the angel tasted and the way his face felt beneath his hand. He remembered how safe he felt when he was with Castiel. But he had to do this; he had to give the angel the opportunity to realize this was all a mistake and to back out, as he inevitably would down the line. Everyone leaves eventually. He sat down on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.  
“I know you remember everything. I understand your trepidation. But you have to trust me, Dean.” Castiel echoed his words from the day before. He shifted himself on the bed to sit beside Dean in almost the exact position they were the night before. "I have watched over you while you sleep many times, but I have never seen you so at peace the way you were last night. You were worth saving, and you are worth loving. Why are you fighting this?" With that the angel reached to clasp Dean's hand in his. The hunter looked down at their hands for what seemed like an eternity, even to the eons-old celestial being waiting for a response. Dean knew he couldn’t do this. It couldn’t happen. Despite how right he felt last night, Winchesters never catch a break. It was the family curse.  
“I don’t need this chick-flick bullshit right now, Cas.”  
His last breath seemed punched out of him as he found himself pinned to the ceiling, with Castiel looming over him (under him? Either way, the look in his eyes was terrifying).  
“What will I have to do to make you understand that you are more than just a soldier? More than just a vessel for Michael?” Dean tried to respond, but Cas clamped a hand down on his mouth and continued. “You matter to me. If at any point you feel suffocated or you wish to cease this, tell me, and it will end. But for now, indulge.”  
A lifetime of self-deprecation and abandonment issues weren’t going to be solved in one simple pinning to the ceiling, but Castiel could see Dean’s wall coming down. So he slowly brought them back down to the edge of the bed where Dean was sitting originally. Cas used the tiny moment Dean needed to gather his bearings to kiss the hunter. By the way Dean was reciprocating he seemed to have come around.   
“This is pretty nice. And I can’t just let you die a virgin.”  
The angel smiled at his human charge as they met together for another kiss. There was a knock at the door. The elder Winchester chuckled into the kiss.  
"My little brother...always the cockblock." He continued kissing Castiel despite the persistent knocks. "Coming, dammit." He swung open the door with an almost too-wide smile. "Sammy! What's up?"  
"Uh, 'morning to you too." Sam walked into the room and sat at the desk. Dean looked around to see that Castiel had disappeared.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"Me? Nothing. So what's up?"  
"You're acting weird. You've got your 'I-just-got-laid' smile on, which doesn't make sense because the only person to come in your room last night was-Jesus Christ, Dean. Seriously?" Dean's smile faded. "I mean finally. I thought I was going to die before you two did anything, with all the-"  
"Woah what?"  
"Are you kidding? Between the whole 'profound bond' thing and those lustful stares you keep giving each other I thought I was watching that stupid medical drama you like."  
"Hey fuck you, Dr. Sexy, M.D. is not stupid!"  
"So you and Cas really did get together. Huh. Honestly never thought I'd see the day." The younger Winchester tucked his hair behind his ears and looked around the room. "Where is 'heaven's most adorable angel' anyway?"  
"I don't know man, you probably spooked him." Dean figured now that Sam knew there was no use hiding it, so he looked up to the ceiling and called out. "Hey Cas? Sam knows now, so just come back from wherever you went. Says he thought he'd die before either of us would do anything about it."  
A rush of feathers brought Castiel back, fully dressed back in his suit and trench ensemble. He moved across the room to place a possessive arm on Dean's shoulder.  
"I don't think it really would have taken that long to get Dean to come around, do you, Sam?"  
Sam chuckled. "Listen, I only came over to say that I would be cool with staying a few more nights here until we found another case, but it seems like you two would definitely be on board with that." He smiled at his brother, who seemed to be fighting internally about whether to remove Cas' arm to keep Sam from smirking or leaving it there so he wouldn't hurt the angel's feelings. Sam decided it was time to leave the two alone and stood up to go. "So...I'm going to see if I can find a laundromat around here and maybe grab some food, maybe do some research. I've got my phone if you need me. Have fun." He winked at the two, earning him a scowl from Dean and a smile from Castiel, and then left the room, shaking his head to himself. As he left he texted Bobby "You owe me $50."  
As soon as the door clicked shut Dean hurriedly turned the deadbolt, then with his back against the door he smiled at the angel. Who was now his angel.   
"Looks like we've got a few days for some hanky-panky" he said with a wink, walking over to Cas to grab the lapels of the trench coat to pull him in closer, in an almost 180 from his attitude this morning. Humans still managed to baffle Castiel sometimes.  
"I...I don't understand what that is. Is that similar to the human past time of 'hokey-pokey?'"  
"No, it's..." Dean sighed and pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead. "Don't ever change, kay?" He kept his hold on Cas’ coat tight and began kissing and walking him backwards toward the bed. When he felt the edge of the bed behind his knees, Cas sat down and shimmied up the bed while Dean followed him. Castiel quickly took control of the situation and flipped their positions and continued kissing Dean savagely. Dean’s and his hands tangled together as they worked to rid the hunter of his t-shirt, leaving him in just his boxers while the angel remained fully clothed. Castiel kissed Dean on the lips slowly then began a small trail starting from his lips, down his jaw line, along his neck and onto his chest, kissing and worshipping the man’s skin. Dean had one arm slung up and gripping the top of his pillow while his other hand stroked and smoothed out Castiel’s hair. The only sounds that could be heard were Dean’s heavy breathing and Cas’ kisses. Pink lips found brown nipples and lavished each with intimate attention before making their way down a tan stomach. Castiel’s hands tugged the boxers down and removed them. He returned to his kissing trail, brushing his lips below Dean’s bellybutton and along his hips but avoiding his dick.  
“Cas…” Dean whispered in vain, now with both of his hands on either side of his head clutching onto the thin pillow for dear life.   
“Let me take care of you.” Castiel’s kissing path finally reached Dean’s cock and he continued kissing it up the shaft until he reached the tip. He brought one hand to slide the excess skin and reveal the tip and then, gripping the base, Cas went down on the man below him. Dean had been looking up at the ceiling or shutting his eyes for most of Cas' way down his body, but once he felt that perfect contact of Cas’ lips finally caressing his cock he looked down at the angel. It wasn’t until Cas had sunk down onto Dean that he looked up and their eyes met. The sight of Cas’ pink lips wrapped around Dean's cock made the hunter squirm.  
"Fuck, Cas, you're killing me here." He breathed out, barely believing his eyes. Castiel’s other hand pinned his waist down as he continued to bob up and down, never looking away from Dean's face. Cas seemed to know that Dean's orgasm was building so he removed his mouth slowly before it was too late, leaving a wet trail before wiping the edge of his mouth with his thumb.  
“Not yet,” the angel growled. Castiel began to take off his trench coat and loosen his tie. Dean sat up, got to his knees, and started helping him get naked, all while pausing to kiss his lips, neck, and face periodically. With the last sock was flung over the side of the bed, Cas pushed Dean down again, kissing and teasing a nipple here and there, eliciting gasps and moans from the hunter. Castiel sat back up, patted around the bed before finding the tube, and began to lube up his fingers. He could hear Dean begin to breathe heavier from the implication of this action, and saw his green eyes widen in unfamiliarity.  
“Where did you think I disappeared to this morning?”  
Dean laughed under his breath and spread his legs wider, inviting Castiel with a quirk of his eyebrow. The angel brushed a finger across his hole, and Dean was pleasantly surprised that the lube was warmed up. Perks of getting prepped by an angel. Blue eyes met green as the first finger made its way into Dean. He pulled in and out, for a little, before moving in with a second finger. He crooked his finger in towards Dean’s belly button, causing the hunter’s breath to become erratic.  
“Oh my-Fuck, Cas, do that again” he whined. The angel obliged, wishing to draw a similar reaction. He continued scissoring before adding a third finger. After what felt like an eternity to Dean, Castiel finally slipped his fingers out and began to lube himself up liberally. He lined himself up and caught Dean’s eyes as he finally breached his body. Once fully inside, he stilled, taking in Dean. Ever impatient, Dean croaked out a broken “Just…just fucking move” before Castiel began thrusting slowly. Amidst the gasps and small whimpers, Castiel reached in between them and took Dean’s cock in his hand and began jerking him slowly. Dean had been stimulated for quite some time (at least longer than he would take in the shower) and Castiel’s touches were bringing him close to orgasm. He came with a groan and a shudder before Castiel began to speed up his own thrusts. The angel came shortly after, flopping down on Dean’s chest and kissing his neck before pulling out. With a wave of his hand, they were both clean. Dean chuckled softly to himself and pulled the angel to his chest. He might still be apprehensive about the whole arrangement, but he wouldn’t lie and say he doesn’t enjoy the physical contact. Dean doesn’t know what tomorrow will bring, but right now he’s the closest to happy he’s been in a while. And that’s enough for now.

End.


End file.
